I Am A Warrior
by zoeheart14
Summary: green lake becomes co-ed and starts to have a program that they follow instead of just digging holes. Because of this the camp will go thou renovations. The tents at camp green lake will work more like a mob family than just some kids. there will be sex, self harm. and teens being pregnant and mentions of rape. This is a Zigzag/OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why She Came

Warden's POV, in her cabin

I have been digging my whole life; my whole life and nothing to show for it but a piece of land that looks more like the surface of the moon than the earth. The only positive is that I don't need to dig anymore. One of the greatest ideas I ever had was opening Camp Green Lake. Now instead of one hole a day I get thirty-five.

'I NEED more holes! There has to be a way that this will work better. The government will not give me more money unless I come up with a better program for these cow turds. The only problem is that the delinquents get out earlier when there is an effective program in place.

'AHHHHHHHH!'

I jump. What in the hell? I get up to look behind the blinds.

'Oh, another fight.' I think to myself. 'You would think they would realize that would just make the heat feel worse. Wait… shit! He's going to break The Lump's wrist! He won't be able to dig.'

I run outside with my gun and fire a shot into the air. They stop instantly.

"Want to explain why there is fighting?" I say in my best impression of my granddaddy's scary voice.

They mumble and look at the ground. I hear The Lump say 'he called me stupid…'

Well I know he's stupid, but the other is even more so. You should never antagonize a person that is bigger than you

'Well,' I drawled, 'since you are both such smart young men you can use all that brain power by digging an extra hole for the next two days. Also I think it would be beneficial to you both if you think of something better to do than fight in the hot sun.' I smile at them and turn back to my cabin.

'Bitch…' I hear one of them whisper but I keep walking.

Now that I am in my nice air-conditioned cabin I walk to my nail polish but stop before I reach it.

I am suddenly struck with a brilliant idea for my new program. If I make Green Lake co-ed I can double the amount of holes. It would motivate both genders AND it would get more funding. I would set it up for girls that tend to run away from other places. I would also have to change it so that boys charged with sexual assault don't come here anymore. There is no way I would ever be okay with rape in my camp. The boy responsible would end up in a hole if I had anything to do with it. So I start typing an e-mail of my new program to get an idea of the budget.

_I have an idea to promote a smoother transition back to normal life after incarceration. Camp Green Lake will be co-ed. The girls I want should be a flight risk from other juvenile facilities. As for the boys currently at and being brought to my camp, I request that there be no charges of sexual assault of any kind. All campers will participate in six camp activities a week. We will now be enforcing a mandatory education plan so that each camper will keep up with at least a high school education. Lastly, as they near the end of their sentences, there will be a separate program geared towards older campers to teach them the skills needed for adult life. If they so wish to, campers will also be able to complete college online assuming they have the proper pre-requisites._

I pressed send. Now all I needed to find was a girl in the system that fit what I'm looking for. I searched all girls in the system that that have a connection to one of the boys. Then out of the thirteen I found, I looked if any were flight risks at other detention centres. Two girls show up; the first got in a fight with The Lump… And got arrested for supplying illegal guns to gangs. She will not be coming to my camp. The other knows Zigzag… she sounds crazy but at least she's not overly violent.

Just then the phone rings. It's the guy that will tell me if my idea is a good one, or if it's complete shit.

'Hello.'

'Hi Ms. Walker, just got your e-mail.'

'So do you like the idea for the program?' I ask eagerly

'… Yes. The only thing that I suggest is that that there should be a way to get into the older program…if there are any… health issues…that may arise.'

'Meaning…' What health issues could there be?

'Well ahh… you see there is no way that we could be able to fund money for any form of birth control and a pregnancy is likely to happen at some point no matter how hard you try. By switching them to a transition program we would be able to cope with that problem. And there should be consequences if you catch them in the… act.'

'I didn't think about that. Although, if one or two did happen then I could maybe have those couples stay on after the birth and be trained to be real staff. They would already have a place to live and a job here. Even with being in the 'transition program' they won't be able get a good enough job to support a family on the outside.' I smiled. 'Yes, that would be a great addition to the program model.'

'Good, good. Have you been looking at all in to any female applicants yet?' The man asked, glad to be off the subject of sex. I almost laugh.

'Yes, the first one that I have found that would be eligible is a girl by the name of Elyssa Nelson.'

'Okay… I'm at the computer and can check… yes, flight risk but not overly violent. Yes, she would be able to come. I can send her there tomorrow. She's been in a holding cell from her last escape six days ago.'

'When she comes it would be much obliged if the bus could pick up the seven boys that are now no longer eligible to be here.' I play with the cord of the phone with my free hand. 'I really don't want there to be rape if I can help it.'

'Yes, that is completely fine. I will work out the details and give you a ring tomorrow after I set the bus up. And I'll send you an e-mail containing new funding possibilities; we need to nail that out as soon as possible. I am assuming that you are wanting thirty-five boys and thirty-five girls?'

'That sounds great.' I'm so happy that I'm almost jumping.

'Okay Ma'am, you have a great day.'

'You too.' I hang up and look at the time, five o'clock.

Now for a very busy few hours, I'm glad it's still early. I give the new camper's file another look over and press print.

General Information  
Name: Elyssa Nelson  
Gender: Female  
Crime: Setting off illegal fireworks  
Sentence: 18 months  
Personality: Nice, creative, socially awkward, polite  
Problems finding an adequate detention centre due to being a flight risk.

General Background Information (as documented by school/hospital records)

School councillor: Elyssa Nelson has had a history of mental illness and dyslexia. She has steadily increased her visits to the school councillor to the point where she is scheduled several times a week. Elyssa has many problems in her home life. She does not get along with her stepmother or her stepsister and her biological younger brother committed suicide. She blames his death on herself. Another issue that has become evident is her attitude towards peers and superiors, particularly authoritative males. There has been evidence of self-harm by cuts on her wrists and it is also believed that there may be cuts on her legs. She has been a victim of bullying and has retaliated by passive aggressive means. She has been known to become physical on two occasions both involving being bullied about her brothers' death. I have talked to her parents and they believe she may be bipolar. It has been suggested that Elyssa may also have a mild form of autism but it has not been diagnosed.

Hospital admissions: Elyssa has been to the adolescent mental health unit twice. The first time she threatened to drink bleach and the second for attempted suicide. These instances were approximately two years apart. There was another occasion where she overdosed on her prescribed medication.

Hospital notes (first admission): She was 13 the first time that she was admitted for threatening to drink bleach. It was discovered that a year prior she was living with her mother in Oregon but went to live with her father as she did not get along with her mother's live in boyfriend. She revealed in a session that the patient was raped by a boy at her school in Oregon but refused to press charges. During her first stay she was very well behaved and got along with the other patients, particularly a male patient named Ricky Ketch, aged 14 years. The patients are very similar as both have self-harmed, had problems with stepparents, and have difficulty with school work and peers in normal civilian life.

Hospital notes (second admission): On this instance, Elyssa was admitted for trying to hang herself, aged 15. During this time there were instances where she had hallucinations and possible signs of paranoia. Because of this, we are diagnosing her with a mild case schizoaffective disorder that may become more apparent when stressed. Elyssa does not show signs of being bipolar or autistic. The same male patient, Ricky Ketch, from her first stint in hospital was admitted the day before Elyssa arrived. Neither of the patients seemed to get along with one of the staff members. It was found out that during their last visit to the ward they knew about each other's hallucinations but claimed they were not as bad as they were. The patients showed signs of being in a non-platonic relationship. They were found kissing by a nurse, and there is evidence that they may have participated in coitus the night before the male patient was to be released. There was a condom found in a trash receptacle, and the male patient was out of bed during the night in the hallway by her room.


	2. Telling people before she came Ch 2

Telling people before she came Ch. 2

Warden's P.O.V still:

I grab my walkie-talkie and call Pendanski in. It almost takes fifteen minutes for him to get his sunburnt ass hear.

He knocks on the door. "Come in and then close the door. Don't you go letting the cold out."

"What is it you need Lou?" I am going to enjoy this.

"Well you see I have been having a hard time getting funding and the state even had the idea of closing us down if I didn't come up with a new program. So I…."

He interrupts me the nerve "oh Lou that's awful."

I glare "if you would let me finish. I came up with one and it just got Okayed. So it is going to be implemented tomorrow. You see Green Lake is going to be co-ed because of this I am going to have to let you go."

Now I am smiling from ear to ear and he is now gaping at me.

"WH…. what why?!"

"Because when you were selling those test answers to girls you were taking sexual favors as payment. Also since now I get more funding thus make money by having this camp open I want to start making it more legit so having a fake doctor that is running from the law when they come to check how we are doing I will not get fined or worse"

He doesn't say a word. He is furious. Thou I can tell that, but he can't argue because I'm right.

"Fine but I want to be paid now for the rest of the month" he said firmly and made eye contact. This is the first time he has ever done that.

Wow I guess that now that he can't kiss my ass he finally grew a set. I raise both my eyebrows and nod and get up and go to the metal box that has the money for the staff and count off a months' worth.

"Yeah that's fine. Be out within the next two hours." I give him the cash.

He just terns and grunts as a way of saying bye. That was a surprise! I guess no one can be that cheerful I always knew he was a dick. I'm still blown away though that he had the nerve and balls to ask for the money though. Wow!

Just then I get an E-mail from the guy that works for the state that has the information about the new budget. I can't believe the amount hay are giving then I see the message it comes with it said that a lot of the funding is a start up for renovations. The mouthy amount is so high because transition programs are evidently really important to the state. Who knew?

Next I call all the councilors to get the boys that can't be here anymore and bring them to the mess hall.

They are making diner and are almost done no doubt the cooks will be spreading the information from this meeting which is ok I guess I will just have to be careful how I word things.

All the seven boys are in here with all their councilors. I notice that The Lump and the guy that was fighting with him are here as well. I will be glad to be rid of them. They are all staring at me talking among themselves.

There were a lot of ("What did we do" "it was them" and some "I didn't do its") going around.

Since I have never been one for sugar coating I jump right in.

"Well it has been decided that you seven will no longer be digging any more holes."

Bang! I smile when I hear one of the boys in the kitchen drop a large pot from shock and hear a quiet "no fucking fair".

"YES" Lump yells and I smile even wider at him and when he looks at me he starts to think that might not be as great as he first thinks. Good thinking.

"Yes Lump no more holes for you. Instead you seven will be going to real juvie tomorrow since you are no longer able to be attending Camp Green Lake because we are now going to be co-ed and since you lot think it's fun to hurt and harass those of the other sex you can't be hear any more. So get packed. Tonight is your last night.

"All councilors stay behind so I can go over the new programs that we are implementing tomorrow."

The entire staff is silent but you wouldn't be able to tell by how much racket the seven boys where making by throwing fits the whole way out of the mess hall and the boys in the kitchen just kept on talking about girls coming. As the last of the boys leave I glare at the kitchen and they turn mute wanting to hear what I say to the staff so they can gossip. So I start addressing the staff.

"Most of you probably have not known that the state was considering closing us if we did not come up with a program that we could show them that has the standards that the state expects that we now that we have been open for so long. Today I got several programs passed. The first is almost the same as how it is right now with digging holes the biggest difference is that now instead of digging a hole every day they have a mandatory five holes a week they can dig 1 & 1/2 holes or however they would like to do it but you guys will have to check each hole off. The other part of this program is that it is mandatory for them to help around the camp once a week like cooking, laundry, cleaning or something like that. We are calling digging and the helping out 'camp activities' each camper has to do six. Five of them are digging holes. We are now offering mandatory education so that all campers can integrate back to normal life quicker when they go home. Any questions so far?"

"Yes you said that girls where coming as part of these programs" said the only other girl in this wasteland her name is Vicky. She seemed very happy about the prospect. I like Vicky she can hold her own and is as tough as nails. She is also the only one that is a real councilor.

"Yes Vicky that is part of the new additions to camp green lake instead of only thirty-five boys there will now be thirty-five boys and thirty-five girls. The girls that are coming are coming here because they are a flight risks at other places. All the new programs will be the same for them as they are to the boys. The biggest problem with them coming is relationships that may arise we will not be able to stop it so I don't want us to try but if they are caught having sex they will be made to do 12 camp activities for the following two weeks ten being digging holes and the other four we chose for them." Now I'm seeing a lot of nodding heads and whispers.

Marion (Mr. sir) asked "where are the girls going to be staying" he had this face that I could just hear his mind saying I guess I should have never said this wasn't a girl scout camp.

"Part of having these programs allows us to get A LOT more money from the state. So we will be getting yurts that hold fourteen campers we will also be renovating the mess hall where we will be able to have better food now and the other buildings. We will also be building cabins for you councilors. All of the living quarters will have their own water source that will get refilled each month I am hoping that this will help with water conservation and each yurt and cabin will have a shower because we cannot be having co-ed showers." I look at every one and they all seem ok with this some still are a bit blown away by the changes.

Then E tents counselor raises his hand he had two of the boys that are leaving I give him the ok to speak "you said that there are programs meaning more than one"

I smile finally I'm halfway thru this meeting. "Yes the other program will not start for a while because this is going to be geared to campers that are almost done with their sentence. They have to apply for being in it. They have to consent to stay here after their time is up because this one will work with them to clean their record up and give them opportunities that they would not get otherwise. They will also be older camper. This program will have them acting as mini staff that will be helping you guys and myself, they will be doing a lot more with their education here and even be able to do online college. This program is actually the one that is going to get us most of the funding. The mini staff will be in cabins also this camp is in for a major makeover."

This time I see a lot of them smiling because their workload is going to get lighter, and they are going to live in better conditions.

"Is there any more questions" I wait nothing, "okay if you come up with any let me know. Get prepared the next few mouths are going to be a lot of trial and errors. So any one that has any practical ideas let me know" they all nod their head.

"Okay then the only things left is Pendanski is no longer working here so I am going to be responsible of D tent. They are going to be the first co-ed tent then Vicky's then slowly every ones else's tents. Hopefully the yurts and other building materials will be hear by the end of the week. When we get all that stuff the campers will get the day off to build their own yurt the councilor responsible for that tent will supervise. You guys will now need to writing reports for the campers you are in charge of. Vicky knows how to do that and she will be showing the proper way to do that tomorrow to the rest of you. Each week starts at six p.m. on Mondays on Mondays that is the day for counceling at those meatings with your tent will do as there "help out activity" Mr. Sir I would like you to make a list of the things that can be done for the campers other activities. Lastly every one, tomorrow the campers will do their new activities instead of digging so that you and I have time to explain the new programs and the expectations. I know that you guys always say that the only real rule here is not to upset me, but now make sure that it is known that the biggest rule is that there is never to be any form of rape or sexual harassment because instead of going to juvie they may just end up in a hole instead and in the most painful way possible. Is that clear!"

Now they all are looking at me with their eyes wide. Everyone except, Vicky who is giving me the thumbs up and looking relived that she didn't have to bring that topic up.

Then I turn to the cooks that where looking back at me wide eyed. Asked them if they were done with supper and they nodded their heads. I'm glad they were hear to hear the last part about ending in a hole if they even think about hurting one of the girls. I nod back to them and give them a glare to drill in to them what could happen.

"Mr. Sir, dinner is done can you sound the bell and every one make sure the boys that are leaving are getting ready to leave." I say while I walk back to my cabin. On the way there I notice the Lump still yelling that this is bullshit. All the others that are staying either have stupid grins on their face about girls coming of don't believe it yet.

Later after dinner I'm going to talk to Zigzag and the rest of D tent but right now I think I'm going to paint my nails. And make some handouts for the staff and my new tent D soon to be my D yurt.

Zigzags P.O.V just got back from digging:

God I hate it here, I hate digging, I hate the food, I hate my cot I hate people touching my TV and calling me crazy, and I really, really hate people touching me and that is exactly what x-ray is doing with his arm swung over my shoulder

"X don't touch me" I shrug him off hard and he looks like he is upset but lets it go cause if someone messed with a D tent guy he wants me to follow his oh so great leadership skills, cough sarcasm.

On are way walking to the Wreck room a see some guys from other tents and their councilors walking to the mess hall they must be the spies I stop to watch them so I can memorize all of them. So I can sabotage their plans. Mid way though thinking about how I'm going to sabotage them, Magnet bumps in to me. Between him and X, I am now officially pissed off about people invading my personal space but unlike X-ray, Magnet never seems to get that aggravating the very tall crazy looking guy in the tent you sleep in is probably a bad idea.

"Hay man what you staring at the mess hall for we still have a bit of time till dinner right?" he said in his heavy Hispanic accent.

I know that if I tell him about the spy's he won't believe me and drag me to the Wreck room but I really want to hear the spy debriefing. Then I think of a great idea I will tell Magnet that I want real food and am thinking about stealing some. That way I will bring him to the back of the building and we can hear the spies.

I smile and start "you know I was thinking about get…." However Moms jeep filled with his stuff makes a huge revving noise and drives away drowned the rest of what I was saying out.

"I was saying…" I got interrupted a second time, this time by Armpit yelling at us now. He's running this way. There must be some radio waves at a whirled decibel blasting some place hear because I am starting to get a headache.

"Guys, guys guess what" he said as soon as he got to Magnet and I he is gasping from running only twenty feet.

"What" Magnets said? He is also now bouncing up and down exited to hear Pit completely forgetting I was talking. I should have thought of the stealing idea sooner he wouldn't care about anything else.

"Guess what dog. Moms not working hear any more. He got fired. Well he said he got let go but that just means you get fired nicely dog." Still hyperventilating from his little run from the Library to be where we are standing in front of the wreck room.

That got my attention my eyes wide "why he get fired" with my thick Texan drawl I asked. Today is just getting stranger. Must be radio raves.

"Man I'm getting Squid and X-ray their going to want to hear this" Magnet said as he ran to the Wreck room to get them.

In no time he's got are leader and are leaders right hand following right behind.

"Pit what's this about mom" X-ray said in full leader mode. One thing I can give him is that at least can get information quickly.

"Dog, so I was walking over to mom you know, because I need a new canteen and he was a complete asshole dog. He said to go ask another staff member because he doesn't work here anymore dogs. So I was like you got fired mom and he was like no I got let go there is a difference. Then he threw his stuff in his jeep and drove off." He said and then started to talk about being fired vs. let go. Thank god X interrupted that. I didn't want to hear the same thing twice when there is valuable time being lost.

"So we got no body in charge of us" X-ray smiled his dirty glasses shining in the sun. He was thrilled that now he is completely in charge not even an adult is in charge of us anymore. For how long thou I have no idea.

BANG! The mess hall door slams open and all the camper spies are swearing I guess it wasn't I good meeting. Wait one of the spies is Thlump and? No that can't be right he is too stupid to be a spy.

"This is fucking bullshit! I don't want to fucking go to real jail just because of some bitches are coming here!" The Lump is freaking out right now! As are all the other guys I saw going in to the spy meeting.

Squid was also paying attention to the spies freaking out Squids ok most of the time he is good with keeping us up to date about things on the compound. "You guys I think we should go over there and try to find out what's going on. Maybe one of them got mom fired," he said while pointing with his toothpick.

As we walk over some other guys are also heading over to see what's happening what with all the F bombs being yelled. When we reach them a dude form A tent asks the spies what happened.

The guy next to Lump explained that they all got kicked out of camp and that the reason was that Green Lake was going to be co-ed now and since all of them have sex offences on their record that they can't be hear any more. So they are going to be transferred to a different place. I now have a lot of things to think about but right now I am just pissed that those assholes hurt girls. Back home I just live with my mama and my three little sisters when I was ten we moved to one of those abused woman's safe house because of my dad. Since then we just live with mom in a small apartment but now my stepfather is the one that hits my mom and sisters. I hate men that hit woman and children it's not right and I will never be like them. I may hit another guy but I would never raise my hand to a lady.

Just then all the councilors are leaving the mess hall followed by the Warden the dinner bell rings my hands are fisted because, I'm still angry so on the way there I make share to trip at least some of the woman beaters. I get in line with the rest of the tent to get are 'food' and we sit in are normal positions.

Then comes Zero and even he seems fazed because of all this. Then he did something that made me drop my jaw. He TALKED and the first thing for us to hear him say was the f bomb!

"Fuck have you guys heard anything from the guys that came out of the mess hall?" he looked at all of us and we looked back more shocked at Zero talking then that there will be girls at camp green lake. Then Armpit was the first person to be able to say something when the rest of us where still in shock. I thought aliens must have stolen his vocal cords before this.

"Dog I didn't know you could talk." Pit said. The rest of us start to come out of it and see if that sentence was a onetime, occurrence or if Zero may be more useful or at least that's what X-ray, Squid and I are thinking. Magnet and Pit are just shocked.

Zero looked at Pit like he was the stupidest person in the world and then talked AGAIN! "Yes I can talk. I just don't like to answer stupid questions or talking to adults that act like they give a shit when they don't." he said glaring at us. X was starting to look at Zero differently same with Squid and me. Then he opens his mouth again. I guess we will need to get use to this "but back to what I was saying. After I got done with my hole, Pendanski forced me to work on dinner I don't know if you know this but he's not working hear any more I think it has to do with him being a huge perv. Any way when the guys and I were working, in came the Warden and all the other staff with seven guys from other tents. After all of them came in the Warden went right in about how none of them are going to dig any more holes making them thinking that, that is great and started to cheer and all of us in the kitchen where pissed but then the warden smiled this creepy smile and went on to tell them that since they are woman beaters" I think I like Zero "they are going to go to a different facility for the rest of their time because these new programs that we are going to have here and that because of these programs girls will now be here" he looks at us.

I look at X-ray and Squid and we are thinking that Zero is really good at retelling information, which can be really useful to us. Caller the guy before Zero was the info finder in the tent and since he left we have to rely on Pit and he isn't the best at that job, his talent is defusing arguments and fights.

I'm thinking if we were a bit nicer we may be able to get more information from him. I'm going to try finding out if he knows more. "So Z was there anything else in that meeting that would be of value to us" I say while slouching to look less scary and nod to him.

I get rewarded when he smiles back a little and says "see now that isn't a stupid question, Yah there is." I smile back.

Squid now gives it a try. He takes out his tooth pick which is his sign that what he is saying is serous and that you have his full attention. He also followed my lead in calling him Z to reiterate that we are not thinking he is as stupid as mom said I think he picked up on Zero being smart by the comment about adults like I did "Z could you tell us starting from the stuff that will directly impact are tent and then to the rest of the compound by order of importance." Zero realizes this is turning in to a test for him. For what, he doesn't know yet.

X-ray is hanging on every word and adds to Squid's request "also if there is anything you want to add that you think may be important that would be sweet, Z." Good adding that it makes him feel more up for sharing and also lets us know if he is able to decipher what information is actually useful.

"Sure the first thing that impacts us is that the Warden is now in charge of are tent and that are tent is going to be the first co-ed tent" so far he is really good at this. "We are also getting a yurt I do not know what that is but because of us getting it, it will fit fourteen seven guys and seven girls and it will have our own shower" I have no clue what a yurt is but at least he explained what it has.

Magnet interrupted loudly. "A yurt is like a permanent tent they can have a bathroom and kitchen and are naturally able to take care of heating and cooling." That sounds great and since Magnet projected that shit a lot of the other tables sounded very happy to.

X-ray looks at Magnet to thank him and then hush him we don't want anyone knowing Zero is able to recollect that much. It sounds like a lot of the other kitchen guys forgot the name of the thing we are going to live in X, Squid and I notice this.

X then says to Zero "Z could you continue?"

Zero really likes this. I think part of him is realizing that this is putting him in a better position among us. He also noticed that the other guys forgot about the yurt.

"Okay man. This yurt will have our own personal water that will be re filed each month. When we get the yurt we get the day off do build it. The rest of camp is going to be renovated also. When we get the thing that's not the only day we get off now because of these programs. The one we are all in is that each week we have six camp activities that we have to do five of them is dig holes and the other is helping out with cooking or cleaning stuff like that. So if we dig like a hole and a half a day we get three half days off of digging. Tomorrow, we are doing the cleaning activities so that the staff can set everything up and we are able to help." We all smile at this the three of us that are doing this test notice that Zero is great at math I needed to think about that shit to see if he was right.

He goes on "They are now calling digging activities. We also are now having mandatory education to get caught up with school for when we are out of here and the reason for the changes is evidently because the state was thinking about shutting Green Lake down. Because it's been open long enough that there should be a program that shows we are getting better." He said better like it was an idiotic concept. "The other program is going to be for older campers that are almost done with their time and that one you have to apply for she did not go in to that one as much but this one you work as like a mini staff and you do more education. You would even be able to do online college. Lastly when they get to renovate the mess hall we will get better food. A big part of all the new progams is so the camp gets more money from the government." Whenever he said state or at the end government he looked like he hated them. I always like people that recognize that the government is not there to help you. He looks at X-ray to see if that was good. It was great Squid smiled. X-ray and I nodded to him Squid puts the tooth pick back in his mouth. Magnet and Armpit notice us doing this and they smile at Zero to. Zero smiles back.

X-ray stands up "well every one now that we know what's going on lets head to the tent. You have anything to add Z?"

"Yeah you know how when you get here they say the only real rule when we get here is to not upset the Warden" he looked at all of us we nodded "the Warden made it clear that the new biggest rule is that if any guy so much as attempts to force their self on a girl you will be lucky to get to juvie its more likely that you will end up in a hole and it won't be painless" we all gulp. I guess he is also good at dramatic effect.

We get to the tent and see a note on the flap it said:

D-tent,

When you all are done eating and all have showered, if some of you are out of shower tokens there are some extra under the rock on the left side of the showers you may use those. Showering is mandatory! Come to my cabin all together there are some things I need to speak with you about.

From, the Warden

We all look at each other and look at her cabin with fear. X-ray tells us to follow the note and get everything done with in ten minutes.

"To make a good impression dogs." He said but he looked nervous to.


	3. The meeting before she came Ch3

The meeting before she came Ch.3

Zigzags P.O.V:

We all took eight minuet showers. We each used an extra token from the rock; well armpit used two because he lost all his in poker. Then we all headed to the warden's cabin, in a loose version of are formation in the water line whispering all the way.

"Man do you think she will make us do sharing circle when we have counseling?" where did that come from? Oh it's Zero I'm still not use to him talking. But that is a good question. I think he has something with this idea of only asking important questions.

"I hope not, but if we do I don't think it will be as touchy feely as moms." I said hoping the same thing.

We just got to the door. We are now just staring at it. I look over Pits head and see that Squid is motioning to the door and X just shook his head Squid sighed and knocked himself.

"Could you boys send in Zigzag first? The rest of you stay out there for a few minutes it won't take long" she says through the door. Everyone's eyes are on me and mine are wide open. I'm terrified then Magnet said something that made my blood run cold.

"Man do you think that since you are the most violent dude out of the whole camp you are going to real jail now". Fucking Magnet just had to say that. Squid walked from his place in line to where Magnet was behind me and hit the back of the head.

"You do not say that kind of shit when all of our nerves are fried as it is" he then nodded to me in support. I start walking past Pit and X. Both of them shot me supportive faces but like me they both think what Magnet said may have validity.

So I open the door to the Warden's cabin. I see her siting on a dining chair that she put by a couch and some other chairs so that all of us have places to sit.

I really don't want to go to jail I could not be in a tiny cell. That would just make it better for the aliens to abduct me or for the government to get more information. So I think I should try to plead my case before she tells me I have to go.

So I'm like " I understand that I fight a lot with other campers but I would Never Ever hit a lady or children I think it's wrong and horrible and I would never ever do that in any way even if some of them are spies I still wouldn't do that because it is still wrong." I say I try and show my honesty and see if she believes me.

She gives me nod and says "Zigzag I know that you wouldn't hurt any of the girls, that are coming I have read all of your files. So I know that you protected your mom and sisters." I nod.

I am so happy that I am not going to be leaving "Sorry some of the guys had the idea that you were sending me away" I rub the back of my neck I got a bit emotional about that stuff I said. I sit on the couch that she pointed me to sit at.

"Ah. Well that is not why you came in first. The reason you came in now is because the first girl that is coming tomorrow is someone you know" she looks at me and is smiling because of how ridicules my face must be right now. All the girls at my old school thought I was a freak.

"Don't look so horrified. You seemed too really like this girl her name is Elyssa Nelson" that got me out of my funk now I am smiling from ear to ear. Then I realize that because she is coming here she got in to some trouble, which makes me lessen my smile.

"Oh that's not good that she got in trouble but I'm glad I get to see her" the Warden looks at me slightly impressed. Guess she gets that I care about Elyssa more than just a fling I had in the hospital. When I was home we video chatted almost every day.

"Well I think you can see where this is going since you both have a more romantic background there are some things that you should know. One is that I am not going to try and stop you guys from being together when all the other girls are here there is going to be no way to make share that there is no relationships happening so we are not going to try. Secondly if you do get caught having sex you will be punished. For two weeks you well have to dig ten holes both weeks and do two activities each week. Lastly if you guys still choose to have sex and you knock her up depending if you tell me or not and you are not causing more trouble you both will transfer over to this new program we will be starting. That way it will allow you to have health care for her and the baby and you would be making a bit of money, but if you don't tell me and are causing problems she will have to leave to go to a lock down facility and when the baby comes you both will be forced to give it away and it will then become a ward of the state. Is that clear? Are you going to be responsible?" She said looking dead at me. I nod.

"Yes ma'am I will be responsible" god she is scary I couldn't even lie with her staring at me like that.

She smiles now "Good you are going to be her mentor." I nod again to let her know that I am listening.

She gets up and goes to the door to let the rest of the tent in. They also sit down. Then the Warden goes over the programs and what are new expectations are. Everything that she said is what Zero said except there is this new paper that we fill out each week so I'm kind of just zoning out and thinking about Elyssa. I'm smiling and Squid and X-ray are noticing. The Warden finished up talking about the program and noticed that they were looking at me and smiles to but her smile was a mean smile.

Then she says "now the girl that is coming tomorrow that is going to be in your tent is Zigzag's girlfriend from the hospital, so he is going to mentor her." She had to mention that we met in the mental ward. She just had to. All the guys are looking at me and I just know that they are not going to let that go.

"Now I was able to get your guys yurt it is also coming tomorrow. So tomorrow you guys get the day off so you can build it. It is coming at one tomorrow because of this you only have to dig four holes this week. Now Elyssa is getting here by four. I also got an e-mail saying that they are sending a boy also he will be in your group as well. So armpit you will be his mentor. You and zigzags activities this week will be mentoring. The only thing left that I can think of is for Magnet, Zero, X-ray and Squid to pick their activities for this week I'm having Mr. Sir make a list of things for all the boys but I need some things to get done so if one of you is good at math and maybe X-ray would work with the math person to figure out part of the budget with me. It would be stuff like what kind of canteens would be better and getting better cots. Tomorrow that would be great"

"Thank you, ma'am that would be good. Earlier today we found out Zero is really good at math, and the reason that he didn't talk was because he didn't like mom asking him stupid questions." X said making Zero smile. The warden said that would be ok and looked at Zero the same way as how we have been to day, like he could be more useful.

"Magnet I would like it if you would inventory all shovels and then note which ones need to be replaced, and could you Squid inventory all tools because there is going to be a lot of building going on." We all nod and say thank you. She gives us the ok to leave.

As soon as we are in the tent everyone starts talking about everything X and Squid are talking about how having the Warden in charge of us is going to be a good thing. Armpits started bragging that his activity is so easy. Magnet is jumping from conversation to conversation.

Then Zero came up to me and asked, "So was she just someone you said was a girlfriend because everyone else in the hospital pairs off or was it more? I have been once you know and know how it works there." Magnet over heard this and came over to hear what I was going to say.

"Yeah man is the new chica yours?" as always he was loud enough for the rest of the tent to tern are way waiting for me to let them know if they got a shot with the first girl they are going to see in months.

"Yes she is my girlfriend even after we left the hospital we Skyped almost every day, so back off when she comes k." I make eye contact with all of them and then look at X he better tell them that she is my girl and not to try anything otherwise I will not be helping the next time there is a fight.

"Yeah we just need to remember that when all the other honeys come they will be looking to Zigs girl for help and she will point the right one to one of us remember vacancies don't last long at camp green lake right." He smiles at every one. Good he made it so they would back off but also he worded it so that they feel that they will get a girl to. What's even better they will help her out so that when another girl comes she will tell them how nice they are.

"Thanks man. Another thing we should remember is that we are getting the first girls so the other tents may try to take them." I say this for two reasons to get of the topic off Elissa and so we think of a way to keep the girls safe. Just because the known woman haters are leaving that doesn't mean that there aren't others here that haven't got caught.

Squid jumps on this line of thought. His dad left him and his mom a few years back so he understands about having to take care of woman "yeah X and Zig are right. We need to be nice and protect them from the other campers." Me, X, squid and surprisingly Zero are all very serious. Magnet and Pit are just exited and agreed.

"So I think the best thing to do is every time we get a new girl we all as a group as in us and the other girls. Stay as a group for the first week then have it so the girls stay in groups of three or more or a girl is with their guy at all times Zigzag you let Elissa know that tomorrow k?" we all agreed that is a good idea. "Ok then. I think we should all get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow" as he said the last part he looked at me and squid. Letting us know he wants to talk to us after the rest are asleep. He turns off the light we weight about fifteen minutes till we hear Pit chain saw snoring. Then we three get out and go behind are tent.

"Thanks X-ray for backing me up. I also like the new safety measures protecting them is going to be a very big part of our time here now." I am finally in a better mood today has been a hard long day. With all the new things and the radio waves from earlier.

"Yeah man no problem but I was serious about your girlfriend helping us out with the other chicks." He said. I smiled I get that he has been here for six months and really needs to see a girl that isn't a staff member.

Squid now starts to speak with his tooth pick out "so the other surprise today was Zero what do you guys think about that" He said that while putting the pick behind his ear.

Meeting of leaders of D-tent now started. X-ray leader, Squid informant and peace maker with other tents, and me in charge of 'security' (fighting/beating people that mess with us).

"I really liked that he was able to give detailed information and a lot of it. Even when he didn't know what something was he described it." I say getting right in to the meeting.

"I liked that he was able to figure out what was important and how important each thing is. Caller always had a hard time filtering and always seemed to think what we are going to eat the next day was the most important thing in the world when we have the same thing always. They just change the order." Squid said we all laugh.

X-ray now has the floor "I like all of that. The other things I noticed was that he was able to figure mom out by his first day I mean Magnet still thinks mom was a great guy when he didn't give two shits about being here and that this was just a pay check. Also he is really good with numbers and is pretty smart in that since. I don't know if he can read but with having to do school here that weakness will get taken care of. What are your thoughts on the Warden?"

Squid answers first "I think that this will be good for the tent. She was varying straight full ward that she thinks that this is a business. I also got the feeling that she was more motivated by more holes that more money which I don't get yet" both me and X nod at that the money seemed more like the icing on the cake to her.

Now I start " I agree but I also got the impression that she is almost giving up finding what she is looking for and is using these programs as a backup plan of some sort" they nod "also I think that with her as are adviser she will make sure are girls are safe. The one down side I think is that the other tents or I guess soon to be yurts are going to think that we are getting treated better which we kind of are. I mean she gave us better things to do than cooking or cleaning and we get the first yurt and girls." Both of them think about that one. I don't think they thought of that.

X smiles and adds "both of you guys are right I think all that to. The only thing that I would add is that we need to change is game plan a bet she is not like mom or Mr. Sir. She is pretty smart unlike them where we go do whatever we want as long as we don't get caught for most of it, we only got a slap on the wrist. Her though, she would make an example of us to the others but she would probably reward us to show the others to." See this is what are esteemed leader always does he take credit for are work when others do then add only the minimum.

"Yeah the good thing is that she doesn't really care about most things I mean she is fine about fighting as long as all involved are still able to dig also I got a big feeling that if we fight to protect one of our girls she would reward us." Squid said we all smiled at that. It was the other staff that cared if we fight.

I add to this now "yes your right I think as long as we keep her happy she will do the same. Did you guys feel like when she went on to talk about the other program she was directing the information at us three?" I have been thinking about how she talked to me about if I end up being a dad. Also when the rest came in she mentioned that program she looked at us three more than the rest.

Both of them nod yes. See some times being paranoid is a good thing you pick up on things like that. Now that we are done discussing tent business we can talk about are selves.

"Yeah dude I noticed that to I think I may do it" squid said.

Now I should probably tell them about that part she told me "I was pretty much told by her that I will be in the program because when me and Elissa get pregnant it's either that or Elissa gets shipped off to lock down and the baby gets taken away. Evidently you get paid a bit and get health benefits in that new program." They are looking at me wide eyed now. I guess they didn't think of what would happen if they got a girl knocked up. They also heard me say when not if. So I don't think that ether of them will try anything with her and will now probably make sure no one else does ether.

X-ray decided to not even comment on that bombshell but rather change back to his favorite subject… himself. "I will be trying to get in to it also there is no way I will be able to do college otherwise."

Yeah I'm with him. I never even thought about college. It looks like Squid never thought about college ether.

I'm really tired so I say "guys since we got all this nailed down I think I'm going to go to bed" they both nod and we go back in to the tent.

Now I'm lying in bed thinking about Elyssa. As I'm going to sleep I smile as I realize this is our last night in a tent.


End file.
